Unlawfull Attraction
by MissSweetPeas
Summary: Bella gets a job at a Law Firm and things start going really well for her but has it got something to do with the CEO? Edward is fascinated with Bella and the sexual chemistry between the two becomes noticeable, will Bella be able to stay professional or will things get complicated? Lemons.


"You look amazing!" Alice squealed. Her giddiness was short lived when she glanced at my face for approval.

"Jesus Bella, you'll be fine." She squeezed my shoulder in an act of reassurance but it was futile. I peeked at my reflection, Alice did a good job, I hardly recognized myself.

The person looking back at me was confident and professional. Alice had dressed me in a sharp black pencil skirt that hugged my curves and an ivory blouse that clinched in at my waist and sat snuggly on my bust, the sleeves stopped at the elbows and flared out. The makeup was natural, my complexion was already ok, creamy and blemish free. Mascara and some lip gloss finished the look perfectly.

"Thanks Alice, at least I look the part." I plastered a smile on my face but I knew it wouldn't fool her. My stomach turned as I checked my watch, sighing I walked over to the death traps that Alice insisted I wore and slipped them on my feet and grabbed my coat off the hook.

"Wish me luck. I'll need it." I threw sourly over my shoulder. I heard a frustrated sigh from behind me.

"Trust me Bella, I have a feeling you'll get this job. You know never to doubt me." I chuckled, Alice did have an unnatural way of predicting things and being correct. Walking out of our apartment I walked over to the lift and took it straight down to the garage. My red truck stuck out among the mass of expensive cars parked in the block but I refused to upgrade, for one I couldn't afford it without a job and two I loved the beast, it served me well over the years and got me from A to B.

Climbing In the cab the engine roared to life, the drive over to Cullen & Whitlock was nerve racking, my mind conjuring possible outcomes of how the interview would go, all ending in me not getting the job. Thankfully there was no traffic resulting in me getting there with ten minutes spare, I parked on the curb just outside the building and gulped. The structure itself was intimidating, tall and professional, its sleek glass windows taunting me.

Stumbling out into the rain I quickly rushed inside and walked up to the desk. The receptionist was kind enough, giving me my temporary badge and signing Stumbling out into the rain I quickly made my way inside and over to the desk, the receptionist was kind enough, giving me my temporary badge and signing me in before giving me instructions to meet her colleague who'd be interviewing me on the 18th floor. Making my way over to the elevator I looked down and adjusted the badge on my blouse nervously only to walk into a wall. Glancing up quickly, I gasped, I hadn't walked into a wall but into a hard chest of a God. My cheeks burned as I hurriedly rushed out an apology only for him to scowl down at me.

To my utter surprise instead of cowering away like I normally would have, I snapped. "I said I'm sorry, your clearly not hurt." He looked at me stunned as he stood tall in the middle of the elevator. I walked around him and stood in the corner of the elevator, pushing number 18. I peeked through my eyelashes up at him and saw his mouth turn up at the corners in a crooked smile, his eyes pleased by something.

"What's your name?" His voice was demanding but I could hear the interest in his words. I scrutinized him, he looked like someone important and I didn't want to piss him off even more. "Isabella Swan." He caught my eye and I couldn't look away, he was undoubtfully sexy. I wanted to run my hands through his unruly bronze hair and kiss that crooked smirk off his face. "Isabella..." I shook the naughty thoughts from my mind and focused realizing that we reached my floor, he looked at me expectantly as the doors opened. "See you around, Isabella." I blushed slightly and smiled apologetically up at him before moving off the elevator and out onto the 18th floor.

"Hi, I'm Kate. You must be Isabella Swan. I'll be interviewing you today. Ohh… You got to ride up with Edward Cullen? You lucky girl, did he say anything?" I looked at the peppy worker next to me, she was obviously one of those who loved to gossip. "Wait, that was Edward Cullen? CEO?" I squeaked. Now I really wasn't going to get the job.


End file.
